Challenge Naruto Storm release
by Draynuy
Summary: Challenge UA with strong Konoha, Strong Hiruzen, intelligent et bloodline Naruto, older graduation, foursome Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Haku.


Naruto Storm release

Sorry for the bad English.

First two little warning: 

Primo, I imagine this challenges for a rank M without wanting to see a fic purely oriented towards the lemon or the gore, I hope to still see the occasional sex scene or bloody murder (correctly written the one and/or the other) that may be daily for the greats assassins and hormonals teenagers of Naruto. But even if you do not feel up to the style but you are interested by the challenge, do it your way I do not hold it against you. 

Secondly, I immediately said, this fic will be around a foursome bisexual, Naruto-Hinata-Tenten-Haku. 

Context of the challenge: 

After the Kyubi attack, Sarutobi managed to hide the status Jinchuriki Naruto, only the high-placed ninjas are informed and Naruto grew up as an orphan normal. 

During the five years that followed his re-inauguration as forced Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was consciously manipulated and walked all over; tired as he was by his age, his responsibilities and the ongoing conflict with Kumo. However, the attempted abduction by Kumo on the Hyuga heiress during a signing of the treaty was the drop of water in excess and he decided it was time to become the Hokage he was in time, to become again the Shinobi no Kami. 

His first decision was to forget the ridiculous requests of Kumo and threatening them to reveal to the lords of fire and lightning, all the evidences found on the kidnapping attempt. (Allowing later Hyashi and Neji to be less pompous and cruel but causing tensions with Kumo.)

His second decision was to demote the civilian board of the council with the idea that Konoha is in a military dictatorship thus that the civilians are only minors advisors without any right of decision. (This causing him less paperwork and more time to trained). 

Finally he decided to reshape the academy curriculum to make it safer and more important, while ensuring greater stability of the force shinobi: 

-All children must be in Konoha pre-academy at the age of six years, and until the age of twelvewhere they are taught a curriculum combining civil education and basic shinobi art (roughly the curriculum of the manga).  
At twelve, the students are tested to see if they are fit to be shinobi (all factors are taken into account equally in order to avoid discarding particular cases such as Lee and Naruto), those that fail are sent to the civil school. 

-All those who succeed are sent to the higher academy where they will learn the shinobi art in a method a bit more advanced: advanced chakra control, more suitable taijutsu, basic in ninjutsu and genjutsu, stealth, tracking and survival and initiation to Fuinjutsu, at weapon, at medicine and to the death. Some autonomy is left to the students, they are free to choose their class but too much specialization or too much lack in a subject is prevented therefor students of all ages come together. Most missions D rank, rename E rank, are conducted by students to test and evaluate the possibility of diverse team. At fifteen or sixteen, depending on the availability of students, teachers and the choice of students, academics undergo a final test and a psychological evaluation. Those who fail are listed as a reserve army, receive a program to stay in shape and are helped in their conversion, the other are declared genin and after the rite of passage into adulthood, which involves losing their virginity to someone of confidence that are usually the choice of the student, are distributed either alone or in pairs under the tutelage of a sensei.  
The senseis are then in charge of the genins until all the promotion is chunin for one year. Missions and trainings are executed jointly with one or two other teams (the choice of senseis) under the tutelage of a sensei or more (depending on their availability as it enables them to do other missions). The genins must perform at least twenty missions' D rank (which was considered a challenge as Tora the cat) before trying a mission C rank; they are totally excused of missions' D rank after the hundredth. 

Finally the Uchiha massacre does occur, but the Sandaime, showing his authority, only the corrupted are killed, the other survives. (Sasuke Paying less dark) 

Naruto, considered as a normal orphan, is given the same level of attention and instruction than others and do not become a fool, hungry for attention but keeps Kushina's personality with the intelligence and the charisma of Minato. He befriends Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and at the pre-academy than Tenten and Lee at the higher academy. When Mizuki betrays during the first year of Naruto at the higher academy, Naruto and his friends accidentally intercept him. During this confrontation they all learn the secret of Naruto (what unites them). Naruto discovers that he can handle the storm element (combination of Futon, Raiton and Suiton) and learns the kagebushin and Hinata discovers she can handle the element vapor (Suiton and Katon).  
During the years at the Academy, Naruto and Hinata learn the basics of their element, Tenten discovers she can hear the song of weapons (allowing her to wield instantly any weapon, with appropriate time she can learn the techniques of the former owners and finally, when the weapon is totally mastered she can discover the hidden potential of a weapon), Lee learned that despite he cannot expel his chakra he can manipulate the spiritual and physical energy in their basic form to the projection, while that Shino, Choji and Shikamaru decides to try to improve and expand the directory Ninpo of their families. 

During the rite of passage to adulthood, Naruto ends up with Hinata (for those M this scene is required). It is with Hinata that he trains as genin team under the Guardianship of Iruka who has passed his examination Junin for the occasion, Iruka specialize in Ninjutsu barrier (Doton and Raiton combined). 

The other teams are: Lee learning under Gay, Tenten apprentice by Yugao (which is the current weapons 'mistress), Sakura and Ino under Kurenai but working regularly with Anko dealing with Choji and Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino are under Asuma and Neji and Sasuke under Kakashi. 

During the mission of wave country, which collects the male genins male, (the girls have another mission to be described), Naruto met Haku of the first day of recovery, and both, as the days pass, quickly form a friendship and a strong mutual attraction. In the days before the battle of the bridge Naruto and Haku succumb to their attraction and make love (again mandatory for M), which plunge Haku in an inside dilemma until he chooses Naruto, however he honor Zabusa, fallen at the betrayal of Gato, making his Kubikiri HOCHO. At Konoha he will join the team Yugao. 

For M : the first time between Hinata and Tenten should take place at the girls ' Mission, Haku and Tenten will be during the second round of the Chunin exam before the playoffs and finally, during the months of training, the first time between Tenten Naruto and Haku Hinata.  
That's up to you to imagine the changes made to the universe Naruto with a Sarutobi in full Hokage mode, a Naruto more intelligent and less reckless, more ninjas for Konoha and a Konoha trained and proving his title of most powerful hidden village.


End file.
